Ash X Juniper: A Shy Professor's First Sex
by Poke456
Summary: When Ash discovered Professor Juniper never had sex he decides to cheer her up by deflowering her and ended up falling in love with her as a result!


**After returning to Professor Juniper's lab, Ash and his friends settle themselves in after everything they went through with Team Plasma! A few hours later Ash was heading to the bathroom and he heard something from Professor Juniper's room and caught her playing with herself! Professor Juniper was embarrassed and covered herself in her sheets! Professor Juniper explained to Ash that she never had sex! Ash says, "Wow that must've been rough!" Professor Juniper cried and said, "I know I just wish that there's someone in this world that would have sex with me!" Professor Juniper keeps on crying and Ash wipes away her tears and says, "Maybe it's not too late!" Professor Juniper says, "What are you saying Ash?" Ash takes off his clothes and takes off the sheets and hugs Professor Juniper's naked body! Professor Juniper says, "Ash aren't you a little too young for this?" Ash says, "Professor you gotta have one fling right?" Professor Juniper says, "Yeah but with you I don't know!" Ash says, "Professor Juniper just consider this my gift to you for taking care of my pokemon while I was on my journey I'll never tell anyone about this if you want!" Professor Juniper says, "Really?" Ash says, "I'm sure do you trust me?!" Professor Juniper says, "Yes!" She grabbed Ash and kissed him on the lips! Ash then moves on to kissing her neck tickling Juniper very much! Ash then moves on to tickling her bresses with his tongue! Professor Juniper was laughing hard as Ash sticks his cock into Juniper's vigina! Juniper's love goo explodes and gives Ash's cock one heck of a love shower! Professor Juniper flips Ash over and sucks on his cock! Ash was enjoying this as Professor Juniper then sucks on his belly making him laugh harder! Ash's love goo explodes into Professor Juniper's mouth! A few hours later they got their strength back! Professor Juniper says, "Wow that was amazing!" Ash says, "I told you!" Professor Juniper says, "Ash no one has given me a better time than what you did for me!" Ash blushed and said, "Nah it was nothing!" Professor Juniper says, "Are you kidding me? Ash no one has ever treated me like a woman before!" Ash says, "That is till I came along!" Professor Juniper says, "Yes!" Ash says, "You know maybe it doesn't have to end!" Professor Juniper says, "What do you mean?" Ash says, "Professor Juniper will you marry me?" Professor Juniper says, "Well do we even have the time?" Ash says, "We can always make time!" Professor Juniper says, "Yes oh Ash Yes!" Juniper kissed Ash on the lips and ended in a few seconds! The next day before Ash and his friends leave for Kanto, Ash and Professor Juniper ditched Iris and Cilan and had their wedding ceremony! Ash and Professor Juniper quickly got changed, Ash was in a suit and Professor Juniper in a lovely brides' gown! Ash says, "You look beautiful!" Professor Juniper says, "Why thank you but Ash there's something you should know!" Ash says, "What is it my darling?" Professor Juniper says, "Even if we marry you're going back to Kanto and I'm stuck here for two more years!" Ash says, "Oh!" Professor Juniper says, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash says, "Yes no matter how long it takes I'll wait for you!" Professor Juniper says, "Oh Ash!" Juniper hugged him and started to cry! Ash wiped away her tears and said, "Come on let's do this!" Professor Juniper says, "Right sweetie!" A few hours later they both said I do and are officially married! Ash grabbed Professor Juniper and gave her a big kiss on the lips! Afterwards Ash left Unova without his beloved wife! After his trip home he saw Professor Juniper in his room in a sexy outfit! Ash says, "Juniper sweetie what are you doing here?" Professor Juniper says, "I live here now Ash!" Ash says, "What?" Delia showed up and said, "Yeah your wife just retired as Professor to come back here with her husband!" Ash says, "And you're not mad at me mom?" Delia says, "Well at first I was but if she makes you happy I'm happy too!" Ash hugged his mother so tight! Delia says, "I'll see the both of you later!" Professor Juniper turned on some music and said, "Ash I know it's much too late but care to have our first husband and wife dance?" Ash says, "Sure thing sweetheart!" Ash and Professor Juniper stared to dance locked into each other's arms! After the song they puckered their lips in for the big kiss! Professor Juniper says, "Ready for Round 2?" Ash took off his clothes and says, "Do I?" Ash drags Professor Juniper onto his bed and their sex lasted till morning! After a few years Ash and Juniper raised two boys and one girl as they set out to become Pokémon masters! Professor Juniper says, "You think they're ready?" Ash says, "Just as sure as I am when I married you!" Professor Juniper says, "Oh you!" They kissed as their children's journey's begin! The End!**


End file.
